<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm...I'm Not Very Smooth by curiouserncuriouser</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091091">I'm...I'm Not Very Smooth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouserncuriouser/pseuds/curiouserncuriouser'>curiouserncuriouser</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>British Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Crush, Crushes, Cute Cottages, English Countryside, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Henry Cavill is a Gigantic Dork, Love in the time of COVID, Meet-Cute, Neighbors, POV First Person, POV Henry, Picnics, Pining, Secret Crush, Skinny Dipping, Social Distancing is Hard, The Hugest Dork, seriously though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:53:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouserncuriouser/pseuds/curiouserncuriouser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During the COVID pandemic, Henry decides to retreat to the countryside. He can maintain social distance while having the opportunity to get outside, what could go wrong? Well, having a cute neighbor isn't wrong...is it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Cavill/Original Character(s), Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s), Henry Cavill/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Attractive Niece</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wermadashatters18/gifts">wermadashatters18</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first attempt at not only an entirely first-person POV fic, but one from the male perspective. I hope you like it!</p><p>Also: I'm not saying I condone any of this behavior in the middle of a pandemic. But exceptions can be made in fiction. Also if he was my neighbor, I'd make some exceptions, too.</p><p>And thanks go to weremadashatters18, this story idea sprang from a conversation with her! XOXO</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Well, here we are then! New house, new adventures! Well, maybe not very many adventures for now. We are in a pandemic, after all. But buying a country cottage to ride out the storm seemed like a more enjoyable way of being on lockdown than staying in my place in the city. Don’t get me wrong: I love my house, I’ve finally gotten it just the way I like it. It’s modern, it’s sleek, it’s excellent for bringing dates home to. But it was hardly designed for spending this amount of time in, especially with a large dog who needs exercise. And it was hard for <em>me</em> to get exercise, I was just sitting around and playing video games all day. Plus, before all this mess started, I’d been doing a lot of horseback riding, training for my character, but I’d become quite fond of Zeus, and I was missing him.</p><p>So finding this property was a stroke of luck! It was on a large plot of land with a barn for Zeus, and in addition to a pasture, the whole area was surrounded by forests, full of trails and country lanes for running or riding. The cottage was not especially huge, but it was large enough for me and Kal. It was old, so sitting around reading fantasy novels in it was perfect, I could feel like I was staying at an inn in Middle Earth if I squinted right. It was furnished, so I didn’t even have to do much to get it habitable.</p><p>And it was secluded: there’s one house next to mine, but no one else for a good clip away. Admittedly, the way our homes were set up was somewhat strange, it feels like I have entirely too many windows facing their property, but no mind, windows could be covered. I haven’t even seen who lives there, but judging by the house, it’s probably a nice little old lady.</p><p>I should find out, it seems like the neighborly thing to do to check in, especially if they are old and infirm. We are in a pandemic, after all.</p><p>After I felt more settled, I started considering how one greets one’s new neighbors in a global health crisis. If it is indeed an old lady, I can’t just march up to her door. I don’t have any masks yet, I would hate to infect the old dear. And if I have it, could I pass it to her if I brought her some groceries? What should I even bring? We’re not so far from London or the nearest village that groceries are a difficult task, but there’s not much out here for delivery options. I stocked up on plenty of ready meals before leaving London, the fridge and freezer were packed, but that seemed like a strange thing to bring to introduce yourself to a neighbor. Flowers? Wine? Maybe just a friendly “hullo” would do, and an offer to help with the shopping or any heavy yardwork she might need. Her garden was lovely, though. Maybe she has family that helps? Or maybe she’s not quite as old as I’m imagining. Ooh, or maybe that’s her exercise, that’s what keeps her young?</p><p>Or maybe I should stop building up entire backstories for imaginary neighbors. Right.</p><p>Well, no time like the present. It looks like a car is pulling up, maybe she can do her own shopping. Although that car doesn’t look like an old woman’s car: it’s not frivolous, it’s just not an old, sensible vehicle. But it looks like a young woman is getting out. Well, hello! What have we got here? I can’t really see her face, but everything else looks…very good. Perfect curves. Maybe a friendly woman from the village who is doing a good deed?</p><p>The house is too far from mine to get a clear look at this woman. She’s got a short sundress on, wellies and a jacket thrown over it. The sundress is short enough that when she leaned over to get something out of the trunk, I discovered I was unconsciously leaning over, as if I could see anything at this distance and from this angle. I’m going to need to get myself together if I’m going to come over and meet her…mum? It wouldn’t do to get caught peeping out my window like a pervert.</p><p>Well, whatever her relation to the homeowner, it must be a close one. She has a key to the house, and didn’t even knock, just let herself right in. What if the old woman is deaf? Oh, maybe it’s an elderly aunt who she helps care for: she’s quite deaf but The Attractive Niece took up sign language and visits regularly to bring her groceries, books, and news of the world! Although, I suppose in the internet age even elderly aunts can get news without someone taking pity on them.</p><p>I don’t want to interrupt their time together. Maybe I’ll stop by later. Or is that weirder, making sure the old woman is all alone before I stop by? It <em>is</em> starting to get a little late, I should probably just wait until tomorrow. Even if she’s all alone, it’s hardly creepy to come by in the late morning. Maybe I can spare some biscuits? I wonder if the old dear bakes. Even if she can’t hear she could still bake. Speaking of baking, I should get my own dinner going. Or at least make sure I know how to turn the oven on, it did look very old. I should start a fire, too, that seems like a country thing to do!</p><p>After determining the basic functioning of the essential equipment, and running up a list of the tools and whatnot I would need to order to make this place even more livable for however long I needed, I gave up and put a ready meal from the fridge in the oven. I had plenty of time to learn to bake and cook up a roast and whatnot, but hunger made too strong an argument.</p><p>Was that…a dog barking? It’s not Kal, he’s still lazing on his bed. It’s coming from the neighbor’s. Looking out the dining area window, I can see The Attractive Niece again, but it looks like she’s changed her clothes. She’s in a pair of leggings and an oversized jumper, hanging off one shoulder. The wellies are back, though. She looks very cozy, like she’s ready for a night in. Maybe she is a live-in care provider? But that…that doesn’t make sense. My house is a three-bedroom, but the two spare bedrooms are very small. The neighbor’s house is even smaller, just one story and maybe an attic instead of his two full stories, so if it’s a two-bedroom one or both of the bedrooms would have to be very small indeed.</p><p>Hmm. Let’s check the old realty app. There might be some old data on the house? Or just…public information? This is starting to feel a little stalker-y. But it’s a responsible thing to look at the local property values, right? Well, it’s too late now, the app is open. It looks like the house was only purchased about a year ago. The listing was still up, it had just been marked as sold, but all the old information was still there. It is a two-bedroom, but that second bedroom was quite small. Maybe she just lived there part-time? Or maybe it was just a COVID-arrangement, maybe she’d been kicked out of her boyfriend’s flat and needed a place to crash?</p><p>I looked back up at the sound of the dog barking again. It was a <em>big</em> dog, looked like he could be a friend for Kal. A malamute, maybe? She was throwing a ball for him, roughhousing a little when the dog would bring the ball back. I bet if I went out into my new yard, I could hear her voice, she what she was calling the dog. The dog seemed awfully large to belong to an old lady, maybe it belonged to The Attractive Niece? Maybe The Attractive Niece was especially small, but when the dog came back to her again it struck me that it looks more like the size of a dire wolf. Hard to get a sense of perspective at this distance, though.</p><p>I really need to step away from the window before I get caught.</p><p>Well, if The Attractive Niece was settling in for the evening, it definitely wasn’t the right time to charge over for a visit. Tomorrow, for sure.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Waking up to see The Attractive Niece leaving the house in gym leggings and a small top was going to make for quite a morning, even if she was throwing a hoodie and jacket on as she closed and locked the front door behind her. She had the dog with her, and went straight past the car, so presumably she was going out for a walk or a jog or something. Even at a distance, she had a nice arse. But this would be a good time to check on her aunt without looking pervy. Just because I’m waking up now doesn’t mean it’s actually early, and it looks like The Attractive Niece will be gone for a while, so I’ve got a moment to freshen up before heading over. And if she came back early, and I get a chance to actually see her face, so much the better!</p><p>I didn’t bother with a full shave and shower, I just made sure my hair wasn’t too much of a mess, and put on some clean, respectable clothes. Grabbed a tube of biscuits, found some shoes, and I was out the door. When I stepped up to hers, I noticed she had one of those video doorbells. Huh. Maybe that was a niece thing, out of concern for her aunt’s safety? Or maybe it confirmed the deaf aunt theory, and this was so the dear could get a phone notification if someone rang? I pressed the button for a solid ring, and then stepped back to give distance when the door was answered.</p><p>But…nothing. Nobody answered. I couldn’t even hear movement or any other signs of life in the house. I peeked through the windows, but I couldn’t see anyone. I rang again, and gave a knock for good measure, but still nothing. Since there was a video doorbell, I waved at it, and then did a series of gestures to try to indicate I was from next door, but realized I looked like an utter tit and immediately regretted it. So I held up the biscuits, gave them an unfortunate-looking waggle, and placed them on her step before beating a hasty retreat.</p><p>As I walked back home, I thought about the possible explanations. Maybe the homeowner really was deaf or had some sort of disability keeping them away from the door. Or maybe it was time to accept that The Attractive Niece was just The Attractive Neighbor. I was so wrapped up in this possibility I didn’t even hear her coming up the drive. When I made it back to my door, some movement caught my eye. I looked over, her dog was sitting at the door and she was approaching the step. I gave her a little wave, which she returned. I scrambled into the house the second the door was unlocked, an immediately felt like an absolute idiot. She’d probably seen me walking over. And she’d see the biscuits and maybe even the video from the doorbell. Running away because she waved was only going to be proof to her that I’m an absolute nutter. All I could do was groan at my own idiocy.</p><p>Way to make a first impression, Henry.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thoughts so far? Anything? Love me pleeeeease!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Trails are Dangerous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>I’m an idiot. And a sex pest. And…why can’t I talk to her? It’s been a month now. After leaving the biscuits, she didn’t come over to introduce herself or acknowledge my strange behavior. I definitely confirmed she was the only one living there, aside from deliveries no one came or went but her. I tried avoiding her for a while. I tried ignoring her. Of course, that didn’t go well. Soon I was noticing that she didn’t seem to have a routine I could discern so clearly I had failed at ignoring. It would be one thing if every day at a given time she would take her dog for a walk, or if a given day of the week was when she did her gardening. But there was no pattern, not that I could see anyway. So after I’d given up on trying to be aloof, I couldn’t even pull off being a stalker well. I watched her in the yard if she was in it, and she’d taken to doing yoga outside on nice days, which was very pleasant. Sometimes I’d try to time a walk at the same time as her, but couldn’t seem to find her in all the trails. Maybe she was avoiding me. Maybe she just didn’t know I existed.</p><p>Today I needed to go for a run. I’d finally gotten my hands on some gym equipment, but consequently I haven’t been doing the cardio I ought. I’d been waiting through most of the morning to see if she would come out, but no such luck. So I just needed to go. I strapped my trainers on, popped my earbuds in, and off I went.</p><p>The run was going great, most of the trails were pretty flat, and seemed well maintained, so I could just space out and go. I was trying to build my speed, and saw a tight corner I was familiar with up ahead. I wanted to hit it at top speed, try to pivot quickly. Just for fun, it didn’t have any practical purpose, I just wanted to see if I could pull it off. And I never saw anyone on these trails anyway.</p><p>Until today. Of course.</p><p>I made it around the corner and ran smack into a person. Hard enough that she plopped down on her arse. It was her. And her perfect arse that I’d just bruised badly.</p><p>“Oh! Oh, god, I’m so sorry!” and related spluttering was all I could manage.</p><p>“Ow…” was all she could manage.</p><p>“Here, let me help you,” I insisted.</p><p>“No!” she objected, and then backed down a little. “Sorry, I just…social distancing and everything. I’m fine.” Her wince as she tried to get herself back up belied her point. Of course, she was also wearing a mask, and even with all the embarrassment, I couldn’t shake the desire to see the face underneath.</p><p>I also had to suppress the desire to help her up. She’d asked me not to, but I still felt so bad. “I’m really…god, I’m just so sorry. I never see anyone on these trails, I had my headphones in…I can’t apologize enough! Is there anything I can do?”</p><p>She straightened up after taking a moment to pat the head of her concerned dog. When she looked up at me…oh, god, her eyes. Even thought she was likely in quite a lot of pain, they were just so beautiful. She had long lashes, it didn’t even look like she was wearing makeup, but even without it, her eyes were so bright and sparkling. I couldn’t quite tell the color, given the shade of the forest, but I very nearly forgot to listen to her response.</p><p>“No, I’m fine. Maybe in the future…be careful on the corners?” she asked, and I’m pretty sure she smiled as she said it, even if I couldn’t see her mouth. Christ, what I wouldn’t give to see that smile. “You’re…um…you’re my neighbor, right?”</p><p>“Yes! Yeah, I mean, I believe so.” Smooth, Cavill. No one would believe that performance.</p><p>“Cool. Well, if there’s a time you like to run, we can stay off the trails. Give you some space.”</p><p>“Oh, no, I don’t…I mean…I’ll just be more careful in the future. I’m so sorry, again. And you’re sure there’s nothing else I can do?”</p><p>“No, I’m fine, really. You can go back to your run.”</p><p>I really wanted to keep her around for longer, but my brain completely failed to come up with how one holds a conversation. “Oh. Okay. Have a good one!” I gave a lame wave, and tried to give her space as I moved around her. The greenery was very close to the path in this part, so I couldn’t be that successful. She smelled nice. But if I was close enough to smell her, given how much concern she’d shown for social distancing, I was too close already.</p><p>I gave her a last look before turning and starting to jog off, but just before I put my headphones in, I heard her say, “And maybe wear a mask?” I tried to look back at her again, see if she was smiling or what, but, creature of grace that I am, I tripped. I didn’t hit the ground, but by the time I’d got my feet under me, when I looked back, she was gone.</p><p>I didn’t even get her name. Damn.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After the trail incident, I felt even worse about trying to make any overtures with The Attractive Neighbor. I thought of other ways to think about her, stupid nicknames to be used in my head only. Bright Eyes. Tiny Dancer, after I’d seen her dancing in her kitchen. There were some nerdier nicknames when I saw her with her dire wolf of a dog, but those embarrassed me even just to say in my head.</p><p>I saw her greeting Zeus once while he was out in his pasture, near the fence dividing our properties. I was in the barn at the time, and I tried to get out to say hi but she was walking away by the time I came out. I saw her gardening in her front yard near the low stone wall, but I had a meeting I needed to call into, and she had disappeared by the time I was finished. As the weather got nicer, there were even more moments, at least where we could wave hello. But I just…couldn’t manage to bridge the gap. Having knocked her over didn’t make it any easier, I just felt like a brute and had no idea how to make it up to her. She must not have been a fan of the biscuits. And with her lovely garden, flowers seemed almost trite. She doesn’t seem mad at me, her waves are friendly enough, I just can’t seem to take the next step and make an overture.</p><p>I did take to walking more and running somewhat less. I went on more frequent short walks with Kal, and brought my mask just in case. I didn’t really see Bright Eyes on these walks, but the slower pace did allow me to see more of the area, learn of some features I might not otherwise. I found a couple small clearings that seemed like they would be nice for some mid-run calisthenics. And a small, clear pond that was very picturesque.</p><p>On a surprisingly-hot-for-spring day in late April, I figured I would head to the pond. Maybe I could convince Kal to go for a dip, or wade in myself. When I was just a few turns away, I heard a scream, I dropped Kal’s leash trying to dash towards the sound. It was undeniably a woman’s voice, and if she was in trouble…but as it dissolved into laughter, I realized it was less a scream, and more of a squeal. And, judging by the direction it was coming from, it was more an indicator that the water was colder than it looked than that someone needed rescuing. I kept walking, Kal keeping pace, while I imagined Tiny Dancer in a bikini, and tried not to let my hopes get too high. But when I rounded a corner, I could see through the trees a bit better, and stopped dead in my tracks.</p><p>There she was. She had waded out far enough the water level was just touching the perfect heart-shape of her arse. An arse that was completely naked. As was the rest of her. The beautiful curves of her waist, her shoulders. She had piled her hair into a bun on the top of her head, but she had missed one long lock that trailed down her spine, I couldn’t help but wonder if it tickled. Her arms were held out in that universal gesture of “Oh <em>shit</em> this is cold!” and she was making a number of little squeaks, yelps, and giggles as she waded in further. I knew I was going to go straight to hell for not looking away, but I just couldn’t stop myself. My eyes flicked briefly to the shore, confirming that her clothes were in a little pile, no towel or anything, this was just a spontaneous decision. But I gravitated right back to her, just in time to see her put her arms in front of her and plunge in for a proper swim.</p><p>I finally managed to tear my eyes away, feeling that if she rolled and I could see her front, that would definitely be crossing another line entirely. Of course that was when I realized that Kal was not next to me. I looked around in a more-than-mild panic, trying not to shout after him. I didn’t want to lose my best friend, but I also didn’t want to get caught peeping on my crush as she skinny dipped. I didn’t let my volume rise higher than a stage whisper, but I stopped abruptly when I heard her shout, “Hey! Get out of there!”</p><p>My head snapped up, fearing that she would be looking at me. She wasn’t, but it was also the moment I found Kal: he was snuffling through her clothes on the shore. Oh <em>fuck</em>. I had to make a split-second decision about what to do. I decided to turn back so I was facing away from the pond and shouted for the dog. Hopefully it would kind of work like throwing my voice, and she wouldn’t be able to tell if I was close enough to see her. I looked back, she was being cautious, trying to keep her breasts below the water line, out of sight. She was surreptitiously scanning the tree line, but mostly focused on my idiot dog. I called his name again, and this time he came loping down the path. He gleefully scooted past me, and I chased after him towards home. He slowed to a trot, I couldn’t help but think he was pleased with himself. I finally caught his leash and we went home.</p><p>I’d basically had enough time to take my shoes off and get a glass of cold water before I heard a knock at the door. I peeked out the window, praying it was a delivery person. I couldn’t be so lucky.</p><p>I swung the door open, and there she stood. She had backed off to a safe two meters away, but she was still close enough that I could see the wet spots on her dress, the droplets clinging to her legs, the little hairs at the nape of her neck plastered to her skin. But, more importantly: I could see her whole face. This was the closest I’d ever been to her with no mask on; it was hardly an intimate circumstance, but it still felt fraught. Her lips were perfect. Full, almost pouty bottom lip, top lip in an expressive Cupid’s bow. Her tongue darted out to lick those beautiful lips and I was sure I’d have a heart attack. A blush prettily colored the apples of her cheeks, and I was so distracted I temporarily forgot what she would have to blush about.</p><p>“Hi,” she broke the spell, and my eyes snapped to hers. Which was probably a mistake, I didn’t want to get lost in them, but I tried very hard to focus. “So…um…could I have them back?”</p><p>“I’m sorry?” I managed, partially because I was stunned, partially because I had no idea what she was talking about.</p><p>“They were expensive, if they were destroyed I’m not going to hold it against your dog or anything, but if they’re salvageable I’d like them back.”</p><p>“I…I’m not sure what you’re…”</p><p>“Look, I’m not mad if you got a peek or something, it’s the risk you take when you…anyway, I know it was your dog I saw. Kal? He took…something of mine.”</p><p>“Oh! Sorry I didn’t notice. Hold on a second, let me track him down. I’d invite you in, but…”</p><p>“Pandemic, I get it. I can wait out here.”</p><p>“Alright, I’ll just be a second.” Oh god, please let it be her mask he stole. Maybe…a sock? Her wallet? Literally anything but what I think it might be.</p><p>I made it to Kal’s bed and proved that the gods truly hate me and want me to suffer. There, draped across the paws of my canine companion, was a strip of lace that represented my very worst fears realized. Kal didn’t put up much of a fight, he was too busy looking smug. A host of scenarios flashed through my mind. I could hide the evidence; pretend he must’ve dropped them on the path somewhere. I could insist that whatever it was had been destroyed and try to play ignorant about what the lace could have been. Or, of course, I could give them to her. Fuck.</p><p>Now I was blushing, and probably not as cutely, as I went back to the door. “I’m so sorry! I really had no idea…”</p><p>“Please, just…”</p><p>“No, but just let me…”</p><p>“Really, just give them back.” She paused to take a deep breath before continuing, “Really, this is embarrassing enough for both of us. Just toss them to me, and we can do our best to pretend this never happened.”</p><p>“I…they’re…they’re just covered with so much dog slobber. Really, I can replace them for you, it’s no trouble at all.”</p><p>She buried her face in her hands, and I saw her shoulders bounce a little. Terrified she was crying, I took half a step to her when I realized she was laughing. I still wanted to close the distance, but now it was because I wanted to pull her hands from her face so I could see her smile while she laughed. “Truly, you don’t have to do that. I’ll clean them, or throw them away, or whatever.”</p><p>She extended her hand for me to toss them, but given my luck, I’d wind up throwing the slobbery underthings directly in her face, so I took a couple of steps and handed them over. My fingers brushed hers, and I could have sworn that an actual electrical spark arced between us. I felt an overwhelming urge to grab at her, even just to hold her hand for a moment, but I knew full well that would only scare her, when she was already anxious and embarrassed. And, of course, it was this moment that I put together that she was in a dress with nothing underneath. Images flooded my already overheated mind, lifting her off the ground, her legs wrapping around me…</p><p>She mumbled her thanks and scurried away before I could snap myself out of my trance.</p><p>Shit, I still hadn’t heard her name. “I’m Henry, by the way,” I called after her.</p><p>She didn’t turn, just raised her hand in acknowledgement. I think she said her name, but I couldn’t hear it. I wanted to chase after her but stopped myself just in time to realize how terrifying that would be for her. I just went back into my house, shut the door, and then pounded my head against it repeatedly.</p><p><em>Goddamn it</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll probably just update daily until I get to the end, FYI.</p><p>What do you think? He's SUCH A DORK and I just love the way he turned out in this SO MUCH!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Play it Cool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>I’m going to do it. I’m going to talk to her. I have seen her bare bum and held her underthings in my hand. Also, I’m a damned fully-grown man who can talk to a woman without panicking and running away or bursting into tears. I am Superman. I am Geralt of Rivia. I can do this.</p><p>Although, really, Geralt was pretty shit at talking to women. And Clark Kent was more lucky than smooth. Let’s not dwell on that, though.</p><p>But today, I’ve got an in. Today, a piece of her mail was delivered to me. The name and house number were scuffed up, so it was a very reasonable mistake to make, and I could have kissed the mail carrier whose error it was, COVID notwithstanding.</p><p>Her surname was Lane. Could a surname be adorable? Because hers was.</p><p>After noticing it, I should have just taken it over there, and been casual. But, as our past interactions were not flattering on me, and this time I had a chance to prepare, I thought over-hard about what to wear. I didn’t want to look desperate, or like I’d cleaned up too much, so I didn’t shave, but I did trim my beard down to a maintained scruff. I wasn’t going to take a risk by cutting my own hair, so I tried to corral it with gel. It wouldn’t do to wear a nice starched shirt, so I just tried to dig out my nicest clean tee and a pair of jeans that my ex had gone to great lengths to express her appreciation of how they improved the view from behind. They were a little extra tight, thanks COVID, but not in a bad way. This was as ready as I would ever be.</p><p>I went over, knocked, and took a few respectful steps back. I could hear music in the house, and tried not to let my mind drift to images of her dancing. I wondered if she could play any instruments herself, or if she sang. The music turned down a touch, and a few moments later I saw her head peek through the window in her door, and then felt a rush of relief when I heard the lock unlatch and she opened the door.</p><p>I just smiled at her for a moment. Really I did try to recover quickly, but seeing her in another one of her short sundresses, this time with her hair down and wavy draped over her shoulders. She was blushing a little, breathing a little heavily, and I hoped it was from dancing. She was smiling, so that seemed like a good thing.</p><p>Right. Talking.</p><p>“Hello! I’m your neighbor, Henry,” I gave a little wave that felt horribly lame as soon as I did it. “This was delivered to me by mistake, I think it might be yours?” I held the envelope up, then extended it to her.</p><p>“Oh! Thanks, you didn’t have to go through the trouble! Although, I guess with all the isolation...it’s nice to see another human being. So…thanks!”</p><p>“It’s…it’s my pleasure,” I tried. That was going to come off as mildly charming or extremely lame, and I held my breath a little watching for her reaction.</p><p>She smiled a little, but it was still hard to breathe because I saw her smile. She said, “Sadie.” I just stared at her for a second, not fully comprehending that she said a word. “I hadn’t told you earlier and it’s smudged on the envelope. My name is Sadie.” Her smile turned a little chagrined when she explained, “I know, ‘Sadie Lane’ like ‘shady lane’. My dad is terrible and has an awful sense of humor.”</p><p>“I love it,” I blurted, immediately kicking myself. “I mean…I don’t think it’s terrible. It’s cute.”</p><p>“That’s sweet of you to say.” She stood there for a moment, as my mind spun out of control trying to think of something to say before she shut the door. “How…um…how are you doing? With the isolation? I mean, I know it’s not easy on anyone right now. But…do you need anything?”</p><p>Oh, god, she was so sweet and thoughtful, too. I’d spent so much time dreaming up imaginary versions of her, I hadn’t thought out what I’d do when I learned actual <em>things</em> about her. “Oh, well…the only thing I’m missing at this point is some company. If…would you be interested in joining me for a picnic? We could stay two meters apart?”</p><p>Her eyes got a little wide for a moment, and I very nearly panicked. She clearly takes her precautions seriously, maybe this would be pushing too hard? “Sure, I’d love that!”</p><p>YES! ATTA BOY, HENRY! YOU DID IT, YOU ASKED HER OUT! Now stopped being chuffed with yourself and finish the conversation! “Excellent! I…I realize now I don’t exactly have picnic foods at the ready, and I don’t know when I can next arrange to figure out groceries…”</p><p>“I can provide the food!”</p><p>I was tempted to argue that I should be the provider here, but realized that would be ridiculous and against my own interest, so I simply agreed, “That would be lovely! I can supply the blanket, plates, silverware and champagne?”</p><p>“Ooh la la, champagne? Sounds great!” she grinned, and I knew I could never get sick of that smile. I wanted to pull her close and kiss her, but that was probably a bit premature. We agreed on a time, she sweetly inquired if I had any food restrictions, and then before I knew it I was trying to resist the urge to skip back to my house in case she was watching. I did permit myself the indulgence of vaulting over the low wall instead of walking around it, hoping it looked like a shortcut instead of jumping for joy.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It felt both like an interminably long time and no time at all until I was setting up a quilt in her back yard. Just on the edge of her garden area, where it gave way to lawn. I’d carried over an ice bucket to keep the champagne cold, brought some stemless glasses that wouldn’t topple on the uneven surface, and the biggest quilt I could find so that I could keep my promise that we would sit far apart. To say I overthought every aspect of everything after I’d returned to my house might have been a bit of an understatement. But I was right on time, and that meant I got to see her come out of the house.</p><p>It felt like time slowed down, like it was a dream sequence. A light breeze played at the hem of her dress, I couldn’t help but be pleased to notice it was a different dress from earlier today. She’d dressed for <em>me</em>. She had a huge tray in her arms, and an equally huge smile on her face. I was stunned, truly incapable of speech or movement for a moment.</p><p>When I’d snapped out of it, I took a couple steps forward to offer my assistance, but she insisted she had it, so I went back to my corner of the blanket. I just sat and watched while set things down, and I tried not to be too obvious in my ogling, even when she bent over and I had a very enticing view both down the front and up her thigh, due to the movements of her dress.</p><p>She straightened and made a “ta-da!” gesture with her hands, then confessed, “I might have gone a little overboard. Is there anything we’re missing?”</p><p>I gave a cursory glance at the spread she’d prepared, and realized it wasn’t just a joke: this was a truly massive amount of food. It was very picnic-y, there were all manner of charcuterie, cheeses, fruits, vegetables, crackers, breads, nuts, plus various condiments, all artfully arranged. “I can’t imagine there’s anything you forgot, this looks incredible! You look…lovely,” I sighed like a breathless teenager and hoped she found it endearing and not loser-y.</p><p>She blushed, “Thanks. You don’t look too shabby yourself!”</p><p>I had changed my shirt, swapping it out for a button-up, but sticking with jeans. “Thanks!” I wanted to go to her, but I just gestured for her to sit, and watched as she arranged herself on the blanket. I wondered how she would sit on the ground in such a short dress, but she sat with her legs crossed, just making sure the skirt of her dress covered the critical areas, but seemingly unconcerned with her thighs. She didn’t even blush about it, just looked at me expectantly until I sat.</p><p>“So,” she started, “I don’t really know where to start…this is such a strange situation!”</p><p>I couldn’t help but chuckle at that, “It really is! I suppose…how are you doing, with everything? If that’s not too personal?”</p><p>“Not at all! I’ve been…not great, but fine. It’s not easy, but I certainly don’t have it bad. I’m still employed. I’ve been able to stay in touch with friends and family, and keep busy. And I have this place, and there are definitely worse places I could be locked down in. I’ve got my dog, it’s beautiful around here, and I can get enough things delivered in a reasonable timeline that I don’t have to take any risks. But…a little lonely. Plus I have this neighbor who’s been avoiding me, so that hasn’t helped the loneliness.”</p><p>I was more confused than I should have been, thrown for too much of a loop to make a sensible retort, or realize that she was grinning at me when she said it. “What? I haven’t…I mean…”</p><p>“I’m just teasing you, Henry. You’ve been maintaining social distance, and I can’t fault you for it. And I assumed you moved out to the country for a little privacy?”</p><p>“Yeah, something like that,” I finally managed to smile back at her.</p><p>“I don’t want to sound too stalker-ish, but the woman who owned the house before you told me who she sold it to, so I’d googled you. Purely to make sure my new neighbor wasn’t some sort of pervert. But then…”</p><p>“Ah. You saw what I do for a living?”</p><p>“Yeah. Sorry, I promise, I didn’t get too stalker-y. And I assumed that if you were buying a country house in a pandemic you probably wanted some space. But I was glad when you stopped by.” Now she did blush a little.</p><p>This was good. I wasn’t going to have to find a way to say “I’m really quite a famous and successful actor” to her without sounding smug, nor did it seem like I would have to worry that she was a closeted super-fan. It’s not like Twitter had suddenly filled with pictures of me in my garden or something, so she had at least a minimal respect for my privacy. “Well, I’m glad I stopped by, too.”</p><p>She seemed to consider something for a moment, then said “Sorry if this is personal, but…have you had any exposure risks or anything? I couldn’t possibly have it, you’re the only person I’ve come in contact with for at least a month and a half.”</p><p>“I came in contact with people while I was getting this place, but no one since. Other than when I knocked you over on the trail.”</p><p>“Or when your dog took up a life of crime?” I was ready to be embarrassed, but she just grinned at me, “It’s okay, it was the most mortifying moment of my adult life, but…one for the memory books, I guess!”</p><p>“I really, truly, cannot apologize enough for everything…” I tried to start but she cut me off.</p><p>“Really, don’t worry about it. Just…crazy-random happenstance. But…if I couldn’t have been exposed by anyone in the past 2 weeks, and you haven’t been exposed either…”</p><p>I played coy, “Are you inviting me into your bubble?”</p><p>She batted her eyelashes in what I’m assuming was faux-modesty, “I’m just saying that contact tracing would be very easy.”</p><p>“That’s a fair point,” I smiled back at her. I scooted a little closer to the food, moving the plates and cutlery closer to her, but admittedly, positioned them so she’d have an excuse to come closer to me, maybe stay there. “So, tell me what we have here? It seems like it’s an enormous amount of food!”</p><p>“Sorry about that, I got a little carried away! My kitchen’s a bit hot to cook, and I figured, for a picnic in my back garden, this might make more sense.” She went through and explained everything, and seemed to have extraordinary tastes. She might be a bit of a gourmand, which was intriguing. Actually talking to her, she’s a surprising mix of a person. As I poured the drinks and we piled food onto our plates, I did my best to learn more about her without sounding too creepy. But I was genuinely interested. I’d had all these hypothesized back-stories for her, none of them was especially close to being true. I’d originally assumed she’d inherited her house; she bought it. I thought she would have an artistic job; she worked in tech. Although, from her description there was some artistry in designing apps, and she did enjoy finding ways to be creative in her spare time. I thought she was an expert gardener; she confessed to having no idea what she was doing and would have hired someone to tend everything if it weren’t for the pandemic.</p><p>She asked questions about me, too. The questions she asked were funny, verging on strange. Eventually, she admitted she just wasn’t sure where the line was for me: she didn’t know any famous people, she didn’t want to ask trite questions I was bored of answering, but she also didn’t want to pry or seem like an undercover gossip columnist. My assurances seemed to relax her a bit, and the champagne seemed to help.</p><p>I ate a fairly absurd amount of food. She just seemed so pleased when I expressed any happiness about anything, which made me want to please her more. I was already addicted to her smile. And I was having a hard time resisting the urge to do anything in my power to see that smile again. And her laugh? It would be the death of me. I also spilled champagne on her. Well, not on her, kind of at her. My big troglodyte hands knocked my glass over just after I filled it. It splashed her a little, and some of the spillage ran over to, of course, her perfect ass. But while I was ready to march myself back home and berate myself for being a clumsy fool, she just laughed it off. She stood, shook her dress off, and then found a less-damp place to sit.</p><p>Through all the subsequent eating and smiling and laughter, we crept closer to each other. And now, what I really wanted to do was touch her. It wasn’t even about sex, although I absolutely still wanted that. And it wasn’t just about having human contact, although obviously I was in rather desperate need. It just felt like the next step in knowing her was to just…hold her hand. Feel her skin against mine, in some small way. Know if her hands were hot or cold by nature. See how soft it was. God, it looked so soft.</p><p>I had edged closer to her. I didn’t do it all of a sudden, I did it as slowly as I could manage. And I never crossed the equator of the blanket. Prime meridian? No matter: I respected the boundary. I also…I wanted her to come to me. It felt silly. But after all this time obsessing over her, I just wanted to make sure I wasn’t hallucinating the whole thing. She had moved a little closer, but it could have been a coincidence. I’d pretty well tipped my hand, but I still couldn’t tell if she was on the same page, or just being friendly. Was she keeping her distance because of lingering pandemic fears, or because she was scared of her creepy neighbor?</p><p>But then…she laid down. I know, it doesn’t seem like much. But it did move her closer to me. She lay on her back first, and the way the hem of her dress rode up was impossible not to watch, especially as she was still so casual about it. It was almost enough to distract me from the way her breasts moved as the effects of gravity shifted their mass. Then she rolled onto her side, and still all I could do was watch. She rested her head on her outstretched arm, and the way she looked at me…it very much seemed like an invitation. I didn’t know to <em>what</em>, but I sure as hell wanted to find out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>He did it! He talked to her! She has a name and everything!</p><p>The rest of the story is going to be sex. BUMMER, I KNOW. Poor dears, the things you have to put up with. I'll post again tomorrow!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Significant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>I lay myself down, facing her, with my elbow crooked and my head propped up on it. I hadn’t planned it, but it did mean that she had to look at me from under her gorgeous, long lashes. It was a real “bedroom eyes” effect, and I rather enjoyed it. We kept talking though, despite my desire to pin her to the blanket and kiss her. All things considered, even just getting to the point of having a full conversation with her, much less hours of getting to know her, was a massive step. I may have wanted to do much more, but I could be content.</p><p>She shifted her legs a little, rubbing them together somewhat, and it was only then that I realized the sun had set and the temperature was dropping quickly. It hadn’t been a hot day to begin with, but neither of us had brought a jacket. I kicked myself again for ignoring that possibility, but in my defense, I hadn’t imagined we’d talk this long.</p><p>“Oh! You must be freezing! I can go grab you a blanket or something?” I asked.</p><p>“No, don’t be silly! It’s probably about time to head in, anyway. Let me take the tray in quickly, I’ll be back in a moment.”</p><p>As she walked away, I rolled onto my back, and tried to take a moment to breathe. She wants to call it a night. When she comes back out, she’s going to maybe help me fold the blanket, and then wave goodbye from 2 meters away. I was going to stand there like a great gaping idiot, and she was going to smile and walk back out of my life. When all I wanted to do was tumble with her into the grass and…</p><p>I couldn’t get too wrapped up in the details. I poured out the melted ice water, gathered the detritus from the champagne, and collected the remaining tableware. When she came out, she wordlessly picked up one corner of the quilt, then another, shaking it out a bit. I mirrored her with the remaining corners. We folded it in half, then in half again, then she walked towards me, to bring the corners she held to mine. The way her hands lingered in mine before relinquishing the quilt felt…significant.</p><p>But was it enough? After this time lacking human contact, it felt like I could trust myself to…</p><p>She kissed me. When her hands were free of the quilt, they lingered against mine while I dithered, and then she grabbed me by the shirt, pulled me down and kissed me. I froze for the barest moment before dropping the quilt and moving my hands to her.</p><p>Her lips were perfect.</p><p>Her skin was perfect.</p><p><em>She</em> was perfect.</p><p>She molded her body against me, and I could feel myself already getting embarrassingly hard. I’d been trying to contain my enthusiasm at every flash of thigh and every time she leaned forward, but it hadn’t been easy. Social isolation had…well, made me a bit excitable. But now that she was in my arms, and I could feel her body against mine, it was all I could do to not just rut against her.</p><p>So instead, I drew it out a little. I tried not to let my hands get away with too much, tempting though it was. My tongue tested the seam of her lips, and she opened to me like a flower, and I could feel the corners of her mouth turn up against mine. Now my hands had a mind of their own, one moved up to tangle in her hair, the other just slid around to her back and pressed her closer. I had a flash of embarrassment that she’d feel how hard I was for her. But, contrary to my fears, she <em>moaned</em>.</p><p>I could have come on the spot.</p><p>I was about to spread the blanket and lay her down right here, but she broke the kiss with a giggle. “Sorry, I shouldn’t laugh!” she squeaked an adorably unnecessary apology.</p><p>“It <em>is</em> a bit of a funny situation,” I admitted.</p><p>“A bit,” she wrinkled her perfect little nose up at me, and then buried her face in my chest.</p><p>I didn’t know what to say or do, so I just held her for a moment. “I can go, if…”</p><p>“No!” she half-shouted in surprise, and looked up at me. “I mean…if you want to go, of course you can. But if you’d like to stay…”</p><p>YESSSSSS!</p><p>“I would like that. If you’re sure…”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m sure. Oh! Do you need to feed your dog or anything?”</p><p>Shit. She had a point. “Yes, I should do that. It’ll just be a few minutes.”</p><p>“I’ll leave the back unlatched. I think you can find your way…” she gave a coy little smile and bit her lip.</p><p>I watched her hips move as she walked away, completely hypnotized. Then I grabbed everything as quick as humanly possible and tried to coolly walk away as long as she could see me, then I sprinted. Kal was happy to see me, and even happier I was feeding him, as not much else mattered to the pig. He pawed at the back door, and I wondered if “man’s best friend” was really a misnomer. I let him out to do his business, and I swear he took extra time with it. But eventually he ambled back to the house, and I could return to Sadie’s.</p><p>I picked a flower from my garden to bring over. It was probably a little cheesy, but…worth a shot. I gave a cursory knock and then let myself in, relieved she had left it unlocked and that this wasn’t some awful prank. “…Sadie?”</p><p>I heard her distant reply, “Upstairs!”</p><p>I found the stairs and went up. This was it. This was happening. A door was cracked with a light on inside, so I opened it. There she was, picture-perfect. She was sitting on the bed, and I walked over to her, offering her the flower. She took it, smiling at me from under her long lashes, and sat herself up on her knees so she was closer to eye level with me.</p><p>“Thanks, that’s sweet.” She put her hands on my chest, smoothing the fabric of my shirt. She said, “You’re really here!” and if I was not much mistaken, I heard a touch of giddiness in her voice.</p><p>“<em>You’re</em> really here!” I pointed out.</p><p>“Well, it <em>is</em> my bedroom…”</p><p>“Very true.” I realized she hadn’t looked up at me yet. I gently lifted her chin with my finger, and could tell from the look in her eyes she was feeling the same as me. Ecstatic. Nervous. Extremely aroused. From her little gasp when we made eye contact, she recognized it too. Her hands came up to my face and her fingertips traced over my skin, soft as butterfly wings. When I moved my hand to her cheek, her eyes closed and she leaned into it with a sigh, and I was done for.</p><p>I kissed her, and the courtesy and deference started to melt away. I needed her, needed to taste her, needed to feel her. She met me with equal fervor, she raked one hand into my hair and grabbed at the front of my shirt. My free hand bunched up the fabric of her dress at her hip, I felt her fingers wrap around my bicep in encouragement.</p><p>I kissed down her jawline, down her neck, and found a spot that made her sigh a little “oh!” right in my ear that I was determined to hear as many times as possible. When she nipped at my ear, I took that as a sign, and started moving my hand under the hem of her dress, and she pressed into me harder, I could swear a small moan escaped from her mouth. Her hands started to move, and for a panicked moment the part of me that still couldn’t believe this was real thought she was going to push me away. But her fingers started undoing the buttons of my shirt. After she was successful, she pressed her palms and her lips into my chest, breathing deeply, and I took the opportunity to slide her dress zipper down her back. Her fingers flexed, and I felt her nails dig into my skin just a little. I ran my hands over the now-bare skin of her back before sliding the straps off her shoulders. I was torn: I wanted to go slow, savor every step along the way; but I also wanted to tear every stitch off her body and fuck her into the mattress right <em>now</em>.</p><p>Her hand moved up to the nape of my neck. I had leaned back a little to give her better access to my chest, but she tugged me back and purred, “Normally I’d want to linger on foreplay, but…I need to feel you, Henry.”</p><p>Just the tone of her voice when she said my name would have been enough to decide it for me, but now it would be rude to deny her request.</p><p>I shucked my shirt and undid her bra in a bit of a rush, as she undid my belt and jeans. I grabbed a condom from my pocket before dropping everything to the ground. She gasped “Oh, <em>Henry</em>!” when she saw me, but I tried to not waste too much time being pleased with myself. I grabbed at the backs of her thighs and she tumbled back onto the bed with a little giggle. I got a glimpse of the wet spot on her knickers before she shimmied out of them, and I rolled the condom on. I had to take a moment to just look at her, naked and so ready, but when she reached for me with pleading eyes I eagerly answered.</p><p>I covered her body in mine, and twined our fingers together, pushing her hands into the bed. I settled between her legs, and slid my length along her slit. She was already thrusting her hips up against me, moaning when I hit her clit, and begging “Please, Henry! Please!”</p><p>I wanted to drag it out just to hear her beg some more, but my body had other plans. I moved my hips to line myself up, and entered her as slowly as I could manage. She was wet but so fucking tight, especially with the lack of foreplay. I didn’t want to hurt her, but she thrust up, taking me in fully and crying out as I groaned into her neck. Our hands gripped together and we were both still for a moment. When I could feel her breathing again, I slowly withdrew, and then thrust into her. God, she felt like heaven. It was a tough choice to make, but I released her hand: I just needed to touch her more.  Holding her hand felt so intimate, though, so I kept the other one trapped. Now freed, her hand went right to the back of my head, balling into a fist in my hair and holding me to her neck so I could lavish that one special spot with attention. My wandering hand had just made it to her breast when she started saying my name again, like a prayer, before throwing her head back. “That’s it, baby,” I urged her, and I got to watch her face as she came fast and hard around me. It was almost enough to push me over the edge, but I got lost just watching her, and it provided enough of a distraction for me to power through her orgasm.</p><p>“God, Henry, you feel so <em>good</em>…” she moaned before kissing me. I loved how she said my name, she didn’t seem like she was one for talking during sex, but my name on her lips like that was pure music.</p><p>“You’re perfect, Sadie…I’m going to need to see you come again for me,” I gave her a grin, which she returned.</p><p>“Then keep it up, big boy!”</p><p>With that encouragement, I lifted her up as I sat back on my heels. Even her laugh was perfect. I let myself really get a hold of her ass now. This ass had been the subject of many of my thoughts over the past month and change. “Would you object if I asked you to get on your knees?”</p><p>Her eyes lit up for a moment, and she kissed me before answering “I’d object more if you didn’t!”</p><p>She dismounted from my cock and moved so she was on all fours, knees firmly planted, chest and face pressed firmly into the mattress. Her ass prettily and perkily waiting for me.</p><p>This was the best view I’ve ever seen in my life.</p><p>Before I got into position, I worshiped the object of my fantasies for a moment. I kissed each cheek, running my hands over her smooth skin, then kissed up along her spine. I wet my cock along the length of her slit again, it didn’t really need it but watching her writhe in front of me in anticipation was too much fun.</p><p>When I sunk myself into her again, she buried her face in the pillow in front of her and moaned loudly. She raised her shoulders off the bed, tossing her head back, which made her hair tumble down temptingly. For an absurd moment I felt like I had been deprived: without foreplay, I hadn’t spent nearly as much time getting to touch and learn about every inch of her body. I tried to take advantage of the moment now by running my hands over her thighs, her ass, her back, through her hair. But it just wasn’t enough.</p><p>I pulled her up so her back was against my chest. When she tipped her face up to mine I could see how completely lost she was. The power of getting her near coming again was enough to spur me on. I let my hands do double-duty: I held her in place while massaging her breast and moving to touch her clit. The yelp and gasp as she clutched my hands to her body had me driving into her harder and faster. She seemed to be mumbling something but at this point I was insensate, all my focus on getting us both to climax. She looked like she was going to scream, but no sound came out, she just shuddered in my arms as wave after wave of orgasm rocked her, the force of hers bringing me down with her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>GET 'ER, HENRY!</p><p>The big dork did it, he sealed the deal! Well done, sir!</p><p>There will be further sexy times, they're not done here. Just in case you were worried! But tomorrow I'll post the last chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Worth the Wait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>We just stayed there for a moment, sweaty, panting, powerless to move much less speak. Finally I convinced my arms to release their grasp on her, she slowly lowered herself to the bed and I followed, lying on my back next to her.</p><p>“<em>Thank you</em>,” she sighed emphatically, breaking the silence.</p><p>I managed to huff a laugh in response, then assured her “I’m the one who should be thanking <em>you</em>!”</p><p>She rolled onto her side and propped herself on her elbow, leaning onto my chest. “Sorry I kind of…rushed things. I just…I needed that.” She bit her lip as if she was embarrassed that she, the woman I’d been fancying and desperately fantasizing about for a month, had begged me to fuck her.</p><p>“Definitely do not apologize for that. We were both a little touch-starved, I imagine.”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right.” She smiled a little at that, and then laid her head down on my chest, still looking up at me. I had to prop myself up a little to still be able to see her eyes, but I also got to play with her hair.</p><p>My mind was, for once, very still. I knew at any second the walls would come crashing in, and I’d start fretting about one thing or another. But at that moment, between the post-coital bliss and just being with <em>her</em>, I felt at peace.</p><p>She lifted herself up again, “I should let you clean up, the bathroom’s just through there.”</p><p>Reluctantly, I got out of bed and went to wash up. Her bathroom was interesting, full of all kinds of little potions. I didn’t want to invade her privacy, and I couldn’t linger forever, but I did peek to see if she had a favorite perfume or anything. When I’d finished getting myself cleaned up, I wetted a flannel and brought it out to her.</p><p>But instead of handing it over, I stretched out next to her, nudging her onto her back and her legs open. I kissed her while I got her cleaned up. She seemed to approve of my thoroughness, smiling at me and rewarding me with little kisses, interspersed with gasps. But when I put the flannel aside and moved back to continue the work with just my fingers, she intercepted my hand, and kissed my knuckles. “No, I want to thank you first. Would you like a massage?”</p><p>My eyes probably lit up more than I intended them to as I tried to play casual, “Sure!”</p><p>She smiled, “On your stomach, then!”</p><p>I settled front-down in the middle of her bed, pillowed my head on my hands, and just…waited. I felt her lightly run her hands over my back, and then she threw her leg over me, straddling my lower back. Feeling her warmth against my skin again was pure heaven. She suddenly asked, “Oh, I have some oil or lotion I can use, if you…”</p><p>“Not if that involves you getting up!” I growled at her, moving a hand down to hold her knee in place.</p><p>“Well alright, it’s your massage, I’ll do it however you want.” She put an unmistakable purr into the last part of the phrase, and I knew it was going to start getting uncomfortable to lay on my stomach soon.</p><p>Her hands ran up along both sides of my spine. She wasn’t pressing terribly hard, but if I made a noise or she felt something, she would stop and pay that area extra attention. It wasn’t a brutal sports massage or anything, but it was more than just her skin against mine. She stopped rubbing at a spot low on my shoulder blade, and lay on my back. I could feel her breasts and her cheek press into me, as she reached up to rub my neck, and it officially became the best massage of my life. Even if I couldn’t see, just feeling all her soft curves pressed against me, shifting around slightly as her hands worked their magic…it made me regret every moment I’d wasted not talking to her, and made it completely worth the wait at the same time.</p><p>She shifted over so she could better access the left side. Every little touch felt so good, I’d probably fall asleep if I wasn’t hard as a rock. After she’d finished that side, she pushed herself up, kissing down my spine along the way. It was a sad feeling to have her lift herself off me, but with the way she said, “Time to flip over, big boy!” I quickly got past it.</p><p>I moved to my back, and she was on me again in a flash. She sat low on my stomach, and gave a teasing wiggle when my cock brushed up against her ass. She ran her hands over my front, but this was clearly less about giving a massage. I moved to touch her, it only seemed fair, but she took my hands and pinned them over my head. She was smiling, and I was happy to let her play this game, but I was taking notes for when it was my turn. She kissed me slowly, making it very hard not to respond, but I obediently kept my hands in place. I could have easily tossed her off me and onto the bed, but she wasn’t holding me in place with physical strength. It was her lips, and her playfulness, and her fingers laced in mine…why would I want to be anywhere but where she wanted me?</p><p>She kissed across my jaw, and down my neck, her wicked little tongue and devilish teeth teasing too. She had to release my hands to continue her southward journey, so the real challenge for me began. I held onto the headboard, which fortunately seemed like a sturdy metal. Because as she moved to my chest, her hips lined up with mine, and my whole body jerked involuntarily, wanting to be inside her again. I could feel the vibrations of her laughter against my skin, but she kept making her way slowly.</p><p>When she reached her destination, she stopped and grinned at me. She rested her arms on my hips and thighs and propped her cheek on her hand, laying between my legs. Her legs were bent at the knee, kicked up in the air, crossed at the ankles. It was so supremely innocent and casual and hot as fuck. She was so close to my cock, and when she looked at it, smiled and slowly licked her lips…</p><p>This is it, this is how I want to die. She held eye contact as she started tracing her fingers over my skin, spiraling closer…closer…her touch was so feather-light over my balls I almost couldn’t feel it, but it still made me jump a little. Her soft fingers moved up and wrapped around my shaft, and she lowered her lips to me, kissing the tip. I watched her as long as I could, her eyes locked on mine, but when her tongue peeked out from between her lips my head fell back and I groaned before she even made contact, just the feeling of her hot breath on me.</p><p>I felt her tongue slide under my foreskin and swirl around. I forced my eyes open just in time to watch her take the head fully into her mouth. My perfect angel, my dream…her tongue was an instrument of pure devilry. I couldn’t stop myself, I moved my hands to her. I wasn’t being forceful, I just touched her hair. I expected her to bat my hands away, but she leaned into it, closing her eyes. She kept working on me, though, stroking my shaft as she took the head in as far as she could. Watching her lips stretch around me, feeling her little hum of, hopefully, appreciation, I knew I couldn’t last very long.</p><p>“Darling, I’m going to…”</p><p>“Do you want to?”</p><p>“I’d rather fuck you again,” I growled.</p><p>Her eyes lit up with delight, “Okay!”</p><p>She started to crawl up my body, but I flipped her under me, and pinned her hands over her head. “There’s something else I need to do first.” I kissed my way down her body, not quite as patiently as she had with me. But I got to lavish her breasts with attention, so, really, I was the winner tonight. At the pond, I had stopped myself from looking, thinking that was a bridge too far. So tonight I memorized every detail. I watched her nipples tighten up to pebbles from my touches, I tasted her skin, smelled her.</p><p>She caved sooner than I had, I felt her fingers running into my hair. I could have pinned her back to the bed, but I decided to reward her instead, moving my hand down her stomach. God, she was already so wet and willing. She held my head firmly in place, but I had to taste her. She whimpered as I left my post, but I didn’t let her miss me for long. It was my turn to lock eyes with her as I slid my finger inside her and sucked her clit into my mouth. I monitored every sigh, every gasp, every tug on my hair. She was so sweet, I could do this for days, but I wanted to drive her wild even more, and I added a finger. My hand and face were soaked when she came, gripping at my fingers and bucking under my tongue.</p><p>When she had settled down, breathing heavily, I kissed the inside of her thigh and surreptitiously wiped my face off before moving to kiss her again. She returned my kisses greedily, hungrily even. I thought I should give her a minute to catch her breath, so when I felt her hands press on my chest I laid back to give her some space. But she had something else in mind: she straddled me and grabbed a condom off the bedside table. Before I even registered what was happening, she had rolled it on me and was sliding herself slowly onto me.</p><p>Her head was thrown back, completely lost in the moment. When she hit bottom, she ground down in lazy, almost luxurious circles with her hips, then front-to-back. When she looked down at me, her hair caught the light from behind her and looked absolutely beatific, like a halo around her angelic face. I grabbed at her, needing to be closer to her, not caring if it seemed desperate because it <em>was</em>. I needed to feel her body against mine again, so I sat up, throwing my arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around my neck. I kissed and caressed every bit of skin I could reach while she rode me. I wrapped my fingers into her hair and tugged so I could regain access to that place on her neck, and felt her squeeze me harder both when I pulled her hair and when my lips found the right spot.</p><p>I smiled into her skin and felt the sudden urge to tell her I loved her. This immediately made me panic, what a ridiculous thing to even think, so I threw myself into my work in hopes she wouldn’t notice. I moved her onto her back without ever breaking contact. I held her like we were making love but I moved like I was fucking her, she didn’t need to beg me to go harder or faster because we ramped up together. She just whimpered and moaned, clutched and caressed. Suddenly she switched tactics, and started praising me. It would have been disorienting if it didn’t feel so good to hear her say all those filthy, wonderful things. She ground out “Oh god, Henry, you’re perfect, I love the way you feel inside me,” which seemed to kick both of us over the edge.</p><p>This time, it was her who seemed unable to let go. She held onto me like I was the last thing keeping her afloat and kissed me like she needed my lips more than air. We both had to breathe, but it seemed so much less important than keeping our lips in constant contact. I was worried that I was going to crush her under my weight, but she just kept holding on. My cock was still inside her, I could occasionally feel her twitching around me, threatening to try to get me hard again.</p><p>Finally, her grip loosened a bit, and I was able to roll onto my back. She draped herself across my chest again, and once more I propped myself up so I could look at her while I played with her hair.</p><p>She thanked me again, but then got a curious look in her eyes for a moment, “Henry, can I ask you something?”</p><p>“Of course!” I chirruped in response. I needed to get rid of the condom, but any discomfort surrounding that was outweighed by my eagerness to let her continue using me as a pillow.</p><p>“What…what took you so long? To talk to me? Even just as a neighbor. Did I <em>do</em> something?”</p><p>“Oh <em>god</em> no!” I blurted, before minimally collecting myself. She looked so worried that she had offended me, when that couldn’t be further from the truth. “I just…I wanted to talk to you from the day I moved in. I had assumed my neighbor would be some nice old lady, but when I saw you…I guess it became this insurmountable task. You were busy, or trying to keep your distance, and I didn’t want to bother you. And when I left the biscuits for you, you didn’t say anything, so…”</p><p>“What biscuits?”</p><p>“I left a pack of biscuits on your front step, and waved into your video doorbell. But then you never mentioned it…”</p><p>“Henry, I never saw any biscuits! Trust me, I would remember if mysterious biscuits appeared on my front step! Hopefully the dog didn’t get them…”</p><p>Well I felt like a right tit. Her dog probably just knocked them off the step or something, I wonder if we’d find them in the bushes out front. “Well, hardly your fault, I didn’t leave a note or anything. And then I kept mucking up! I crashed into you on the trail, things like that…” I trailed off before I reminded her that I’d watched her skinny dip and my dog stole her underthings.</p><p>“And then you saw me naked? And your dog stole my knickers?” she quirked an eyebrow at me.</p><p>Caught red-handed. “Yes. That.”</p><p>She planted her face against my chest and started…laughing. I froze in confusion: was she laughing <em>at</em> me, or <em>with</em> me? And if it was with me, what was the joke? She finally lifted her head, “Why did you think I was doing all that? Yoga in my front yard, constantly playing with my dog right next to our fence? Hell, skinny dipping in <em>April</em>? It may have been a warm day, but I assure you that water was freezing!”</p><p>I tried to make sense of her words, which I was pretty sure were all English. “Wait, are you saying…?”</p><p>“I’m saying I’ve been trying to catch your eye since the day you moved in! I thought you wanted privacy, since you’re a hot-shot celeb who’d moved out to the country, so I thought it would be rude to approach you. I’ve <em>never</em> spent so much time in my garden or on those trails as I have in the past month!”</p><p>All I could do was laugh. Of course. The whole time I was wringing my hands, wondering if she was just uninterested, she was wondering the same about me.</p><p>I put my hands over my face, just because it would have taken too much effort to try to put my face through a wall. She pulled my hands away, though, and smiled as she kissed me. She was still grinning as she said, “Well, I’m glad we finally got here. That was worth the wait!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Awwwww! Well, thus ends the saga of Henry Cavill and The Attractive Neighbor. We made it! Leave all the comments/kudos you feel like giving, because I appreciate each and every one of them SO MUCH! I hope you all are doing well, despite...well, 2020. xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>